The Announcement
by sissycus
Summary: For all Laxus's fans, another story for him. There will be a lot of drama in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Please forgive me for the grammar mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine.**

**This story takes place after Laxus's excommunication.**

Chapter 1. An official announcement

Master Makarov sighed heavily.

Meetings with the members of the Magic Council have never been pleasant but this one was just a torture for him. He wanted to be far away from that place…

But he had no choice.

All had started with an official letter form the Council. Makarov had received it two days ago.

_Flash-back_

_The letter was dry and laconic._

"_It is our duty to inform you that Laxus Dreyar, a former member of the Fairy Tail guild, was arrested by the Rune Knights due to his crimes, namely an attempt to destroy the entire city of Magnolia by the Thunder Palace magic and an intention to kill all citizens by so called Fairy Law enchantment. As a master of the Fairy Tail guild, you are required to appear before the Magic Council and give explanations about this case."_

_Makarov finished reading and cast up his eyes._

"_I'm coming with you, master!" exclaimed Natsu and Gajeel at the same time._

"_We are coming too! We must be there! Everything that concerns Laxus concerns us too!" added Bixlow and Evergreen. _

_Fried nodded. "That's right. And it was us who helped him, after all," he said._

"_No, I will go alone," answered the old man and sighed. "The letter is addressed to me only."_

_End of flash-back_

"And here I am," thought the old man. The situation was very painful for him but he knew that he couldn't ignore the Council's letter. He had one and only desire – all this to end as soon as possible.

His thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.

"Please come in, sir," the voice said.

When Makarov entered the hall, all members of the Council stared at him. But he didn't pay attention to them; he saw one and only person.

Laxus…

The lightning mage was standing in the middle of the hall. His face was absolutely expressionless. As it seemed, all that happened was of no interest to him. He didn't even look at his grandfather.

For a moment Makarov got lost in his memories. He remembered Laxus as a little child… a golden-haired boy with an ever-presented smile…

A male voice brought him back to the reality.

"Thank you for coming, master Makarov," said the chairman. "Please take your place."

The Fairy Tail master obeyed unconsciously. He couldn't take his eyes off Laxus.

"I have no intention to waste your time, so I will be brief," continued the chairman. "Now, could you explain us…"

-ooo-

Twenty minutes later Makarov felt himself extremely tired. It seemed to him that he had spent hours in the hall.

"Thank you, master Makarov. That's all we wanted to know. You can go now," said the chairman. "You will receive an official announcement about our decision in a week."

The old man cast a final glance at Laxus and left the hall.

-ooo-

_Six days later_

There was a feverish exhilaration in the Fairy Tail guild.

Lyon Bastia and Sherry Blendy from Lamia Scale would be guests there for a week. Everything was ready for their welcome party. Mirajane had taken care to decorate the guild hall and now she finished the last preparations. All guild members (except for Gajeel and Wendy who were on missions) assisted her.

Everyone was in a good mood. Makarov was the only one who was depressed. He was waiting to learn the decision of the Council. "You will receive an official announcement about our decision in a week," the chairman had said. And six days had already passed. The guild master knew that the announcement would arrive soon. He wasn't able to think about anything else.

"When will Lyon and Sherry arrive? I can't wait!" exclaimed Levy.

"Any moment…" A knocking on the door interrupted Gray's words.

"It must be them!" said Lucy.

Levy smiled with joy.

"Everyone, the guests are coming!" said Mirajane. She rose to her feet, ready to welcome the newcomers.

But when the door opened, her smile faded.

No, the figure on a doorway definitely was not the people they expected. A red-haired man was standing there. His handsome face was expressionless.

He entered the guild hall and cast a glance at everyone.

"Good morning…" started Mirajane. She had an intention to bid the newcomer welcome but he interrupted her greeting.

"I'm a messenger of the Magic Council," declared the man without introduction.

"A messenger of the Council? But I thought that their messengers were frog-like creatures… Doesn't it seem strange to you, Natsu?" whispered Lucy in Salamander's ear.

"It is very strange, indeed," answered the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I have to talk with Makarov, the master of the Fairy Tail guild. And immediately," continued the newcomer. His voice was cold and impatient of opposition.

"It's me. What is it?" asked Makarov persistently.

"I have an official announcement for you," was the answer. The man pulled a list of paper out of his pocket and started reading: "_It is our duty to inform you that Laxus Dreyar, a former member of the Fairy Tail guild, was sentenced to death."_

"What? But how…?" exclaimed Mirajane. Her voice was trembling.

The man continued reading imperturbably: "_The sentence was executed yesterday evening._" (1)

Silence ensued. Everyone looked at each other in horror. The news was as a bolt from the blue to them. It was so unexpected and incredible that at the first moment no one could find words.

"The sentence had been executed?" Natsu said under his breath. He didn't believe his ears. That was just not possible. That couldn't be true!

"What did he say? Laxus is dead…?" whispered Evergreen. Her heart stopped beating for a second and her face became white as ashes. Frozen in shock, Fried and Bixlow stood behind her.

Makarov didn't say anything. His expression didn't change. He just closed his eyes and remained stone-still and silent for a few seconds… as if he was trying to realize the meaning of the words he had heard. And then, without saying a single word, without even gave a sigh, he collapsed on the ground.

The messenger pocketed the letter.

"Goodbye," he said in the same cold and indifferent tone. He cast a final glance at Makarov and left the guild hall. The door closed behind him.

-ooo-

(1) As you guess, this man is not a messenger of the Council. I will explain in the next chapters who have sent the fake announcement. As for Laxus, he is alive and well.

**What do you think about this chapter? Please let me know your opinion!**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I managed to finish chapters 2 and 3. **

Chapter 2. Lyon and Sherry arrive

"Master!" yelled everyone at the same time. They threw themselves to the unconscious Makarov.

"Hang in there, master!" exclaimed Levy and Lucy.

"Goodness! This news is quite enough to take his life!" thought Gray.

Mirajane kneeled next to the old man.

"We should take care of him. Boys, carry him to his room!"

Elfman, Jet and Droy did what she said.

"Wendy… Oh, I forget that she is on a mission!" Mirajane turned to face Cana Alberona. "Go and bring Porlyusica-san here, Cana! Tell her that the master needs her help! Hurry up! Please hurry up!"

Cana nodded and ran out of the hall.

Meanwhile Evergreen fell into hysterics. She had endured Laxus's excommunication but the news for his death was fat too much for her. The girl broke into tears and dug her nails into her face. If Bixlow hadn't wrung her hands, she would have scarred her face.

"It can't be! It just can't be!" shrieked she. "That's a lie! Laxus can't be dead! I don't believe it!"

Bixlow held her tight in attempt to comfort her but she screamed and tried to tear herself from his arms. Her dishevelled hair surrounded her face bathed in tears.

As for Fried, he was standing there unable to move and speak. He couldn't even take his breathe.

But there was a person more hysterical than Evergreen herself and it was Natsu. His blood was boiling in anger.

"I will teach the entire Magic Council! How could they do this? How did they dare to lay a finger on Laxus! Now I will never defeat him in a fair fight! They will see… all of them!" he screamed. The Fire Dragon Slayer was really out of control. Happy was so afraid that he hid behind Gray's shoulder.

"Calm down, Natsu!" ordered Erza. "You know that you can't do anything against the Council… None of us can."

At that very moment the door opened again. Lyon and Sherry entered the guild hall.

"Hello everyone…" Lyon started but his words stuck in his throat. His smile faded.

Seeing the hysterical woman and Natsu in a fit of fury, the guests stopped on the doorway. They didn't believe their eyes.

"For goodness' sake, what is going on here?" Sherry asked. Her expression was terrified.

Gray turned his harassed face to them. He wondered how to explain them.

"Please forgive us… We intended to meet you with a warm reception but… we have just received a terrible piece of news…"

"A terrible piece of news, you say? What is it?"

"It seems that our master's grandson is dead." Gray's voice was trembling. "And I don't know how the master will stand this…"

"Is it so?" Lyon asked in a strange tone. "And what is with this girl?" He pointed at Evergreen.

Gray explained in a few words.

Lyon and Sherry looked at each other.

"Maybe now it isn't the right time for us to stay here," said the girl timidly. "Maybe we should go back…"

"No, no!" Mirajane interfered. Her tears streamed down her face but she made an effort to smile. "Please stay here as it was planned… We invited you, after all. And now we can't send you back from the door."

-ooo-

Cana was running as fast as she could. Like the most of the guild members, she was afraid of Porlyusica but she knew that there was no time to lose. She had to bring her to the guild immediately… or else who knows what could happen to the master!

Approaching the old mage's house, Cana stopped running. She tried to get breath. At the same moment a sharp scream pierced the silence.

"What are you doing here, girl? Get out of here! Immediately! I can't stand human presence!"

Cana turned back. Porlyusica stood behind her and her eyes sparkled. She held an enormous bunch of herbs in her hands.

"Porlyusica-san… Please forgive me for troubling you…"

"Get out of here!" repeated the pink-haired woman in an even angrier tone.

"I didn't dare to trouble you if it was not really important! Master Makarov needs your help!"

Porlyusica dropped the herbs she held.

"What's with him?" she asked. Her tone was amazingly different.

"He has just received terrible news and we are afraid that he wouldn't endure it!"

"What kind of news?"

"A messenger of the Magic Council informed him that Laxus is dead! We are afraid that the grief will take his life! So please…"

Cana interrupted her explanations because the old woman had already ignored her. She speeded on the way to Magnolia. The brown-haired girl followed her.

**I will be very grateful if you send me a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Tears of grief

In the next three days Makarov didn't depart from his room. He was so despaired that everyone feared about his right mind. He didn't want to speak with anybody.

Despite her hate to the humans, Porlyusica stayed in the guild three days. All the time she was around Makarov.

"You old fool!" she said to him. "Why do you torture yourself? It is absolutely meaningless… You know that I'm right!"

The old man didn't answer. His heart was broken. Never in his life had he felt himself so despaired. A persistent memory tortured him… a memory from the happy days that now seemed so far away as if they had never been.

_Flash-back_

"_Gramps!" The four-years-old Laxus threw himself into Makarov's arms. The old man smiled with joy._

"_Dear-loved child! Is it just my imagination or you indeed grow up so quickly? I hope to see you a man one day." Makarov fondled his grandson's golden hair._

_The guild master raised his head and noticed tears in his son's eyes. "What is wrong, Ivan?" he asked._

"_It's nothing…Don't pay attention to me. I was just thinking about the child," Ivan Dreyar said under his breath as if he was speaking to himself._

"_But why do you cry about Laxus?" wondered Makarov._

"_I'm his father. When you blessed him to grow up, my heart just melted with pity… I don't know why…" He remained silent for a second, and then continued: "May your words come true! I hope to see him not only a man but also a powerful mage…"_

"_A powerful mage, you say? It doesn't matter. With or without power, it's all one to me. The most important thing for him is to be alive and well, don't you think?"_

"_Yes…Yes, of course," Ivan nodded._

_End of flash-back_

"I was so happy then… Alas, how could I have thought then that I would live long enough to see Laxus dead? I promised to watch over him… and I broke my promise!" Makarov thought. "But what could I do? How could I rebel against the Council?"

Evergreen was not much better than the guild master. The girl had regularly fits of nerves and nobody was able to console her. She wept her eyes out. The non-ending tears caused a loss of her eyes' magical power. Now her glance couldn't petrify even a fly and she didn't need her glasses.

"I warn you, if you don't stop crying, your magic ability will be lost forever," Porlyusica said to her. "Do you hear me, girl? Do you understand what I'm saying? You harm yourself! So stop weeping until it isn't too late! Your tears are meaningless!"

Evergreen didn't pay attention to her warnings. One and only thought had embedded in her mind and gave her no peace… "Laxus is dead! I will never see him again!"

Fried had become even more silent (if it was possible at all). He hadn't shed a single tear (at last in front of the other guild members) but it seemed that his spirit was completely broken. Nobody had heard a word from him since the Council's messenger had come.

As for Bixlow, nobody knew where he was. He had said that he needed to be alone and had left the guild.

As it was to be expected, the entire guild was in mourning. Everyone was in shock. Even Levy (who otherwise was afraid of Laxus) cried about his death.

Natsu's anger took an upper hand three times a day and he wanted to go and destroy the entire Magic Council. He was really out of self-control at these moments and even Happy and Lucy, his closest friends, were afraid of him. Erza and Gray had to stop him by force.

"They will see… each and every one of them!" Natsu cried out.

"You hot head! Just once think before act! If you do such a thing, the situation will get even worse! It will be the end of our guild! Don't you understand this?" asked the ice mage.

"Think that I'm in the same situation, Natsu!" said Erza. "You know that my childhood friend Jellal Fernandes was arrested by the Council. Now he is in the prison. And I may receive an official announcement about his death tomorrow! How do you think I feel? I can't bear even thinking about it! But I can do nothing! None of us can rebel against the Magic Council!"

Lyon and Sherry felt themselves extremely uncomfortable. Everyone was amiable to them but they couldn't stand the tense atmosphere. On the third day they decided to return to Lamia Scale.

Porlyusica left the guild at the same time.

"Be careful with Makarov," she said before leaving. "He is still not well and needs some more time to get over this sorrow. If you do care about him, don't trouble him about anything!"

-ooo-

_Meanwhile in a far off place…_

The supposed messenger of the Magic Council met his master. (1)

"You are already here! Very well. So, what news do you have for me? Was your job successful?" asked Ivan Dreyar.

The red-haired man smiled. "It was more than successful, master Ivan."

"I'm glad to hear this. Now explain me more precise."

"The entire Fairy Tail guild believed that I'm a messenger of the Magic Council. Now these fools are convinced that Laxus is dead. Oh, you should see their expressions, master! It was obviously that they trusted every word I said!"

"And what about the real letter from the Council?"

"Don't worry about that, master. They won't receive it. There will be some time before they reveal the deception..."

A satisfied smile formed on Ivan's lips. "Excellent. Everything is just as I planned. You have done well. I wonder how my father will stand this… I know that Laxus-chan is dearer to him than the air he breathes!"

He turned to face the other man standing next to him.

"What do you think about this little joke, Gajeel-chan?" asked Ivan. "Fairy Tail members don't know that Laxus-chan had been set free by the Council! They believe that he is dead. Isn't that perfect? I want you to go back now and see what happens at the Fairy Tail guild!"

"Of course, master Ivan. As you say," nodded the Iron Dragon Slayer obediently. In fact, his thoughts were far away from what he said.

"I must tell master Makarov the truth as soon as possible!" Gajeel said to himself.

-ooo-

(1) I decided to make the fake messenger of the Council a member of the Raven Tail guild. I couldn't think of a name for him (I apologize for this!).

**Please forgive me if this chapter is too depressing…**

**Laxus will appear in the next chapter!**

**Review please, please, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 4. Laxus's astonishment

"Do you think that everything in Fairy Tail will be okay, Lyon-sama?" asked Sherry while she and Lyon were travelling to their guild.

"I hope so, Sherry…" The ice mage sighed. "But I'm very concerned. This death… Master Makarov…"

"What did you say? Death?" asked a male voice behind them. "Master Makarov is dead? Did I understand right?"

Both Lamia Scale mages turned back. A golden-haired man was standing behind them. They stared at him but his appearance was absolutely unfamiliar to them. A strange scar resembling a lightning bolt was outlined against his extremely pale face. His eyes were wide open. A pair of headphones was attached to his ears.

Laxus's heart had stopped beating at that moment. He was trying to get breath but he couldn't. A few seconds (which looked like centuries to him) passed before Sherry replied: "No, master Makarov is alive. The fate prolonged his life to taste this grief too."

Laxus gave a sigh of relief. The old man was alive, thank goodness.

"What do you mean? What kind of grief? What is going on with him?" The questions escaped his lips.

"His grandson's death will be his undoing, I fear," Lyon answered.

"His grandson's death…?" repeated the thunder mage unconsciously. His eyes widened in shock. He had expected to hear everything but that. Well, he was resistant to lightning bolts but there was no immunity to _such _bolt from the blue.

"I definitely didn't hear right! I'm supposed to be _dead_? Is this some kind of a joke?" thought he. But no, these people looked absolutely serious. "Or maybe I'm dreaming?" He turned off his music in order to hear well.

Lyon nodded and sighed again. "Yes. His grandson had been executed by the Magic Council. And you can't imagine what is in the Fairy Tail guild now… You have to see it to understand what I mean! In a few words, a nightmare comes true. Master Makarov is just despaired. It pained me to see him in such state. And he is not the only one… that girl, Evergreen, she is about to lose her magic ability forever due to her non-stop crying. No one can comfort her. We also tried but without success. Fried Justine is prostrate with grief. No one knows where Bixlow is… And I better shouldn't talk about Natsu's fits of fury. He is angry with the all members of the Council. Oh, I don't want to be in their place if they fall into his hands. The situation is worse than I can describe it, believe me."

Laxus didn't believe his ears. That story was ridiculous… The Magic Council had announced him to be dead? And all Fairy Tail members believed it? That just was not possible…

Lyon noticed that his interlocutor's face was becoming more and more pale. But what could be the reason?

"You don't look well! What is with you?" he asked.

Laxus made no answer. He was trying to collect his thoughts.

The ice mage just prepared to repeat his question was when Sherry's voice sounded.

"Lyon-sama, we must get off the train!" said she.

"I'm coming!" Lyon answered.

Both Lamia Scale mages got off the train leaving behind the astonished Laxus. They had no idea who they were talking with.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer had never felt himself so shocked. He had never thought that such thing could happen to him. His first emotion was anger. His face darkened, sparkles of white light flashed within his eyes and he unconsciously clenched his hands in fists. If Lyon and Sherry had seen him at that moment, they would have been frightened by his fierce expression.

"I'm going to find who is responsible for this absurd situation… And he will regret for this! By heaven, he will have a hard time!" Laxus said through clenched teeth. But at the next moment another thought crossed his mind.

There was something more important.

His grandfather… and all guild members.

Lyon's words echoed in his head: "Master Makarov is just despaired. And he is not the only one… that girl, Evergreen, she is about to lose her magic ability forever due to her non-stop crying. No one can comfort her… Fried Justine is prostrate with grief."

Laxus had to see his grandfather, his team Raijinshuu and everyone else… The thought that they considered him to be dead was unbearable. He felt an overmastering desire to see what was happening in Fairy Tail with his eyes. But he remembered immediately that it was impossible. There was no turning back for him. He had been excommunicated from the guild and there was no way for him to re-appear there. Besides, all guild members thought that he was dead. His unexpected appearance would shock them and who knows what could happen then…

"I must go to Fairy Tail…and immediately! But how…? I really should be Mystogan to go there without anyone sees me!" That thought made him smile but at the next moment his face darkened again. "What should I do? What? Who could help me?"

A bunch of names was running through his head.

"I know. Porlyusica. I have to see her. Maybe she will be able to give me an advice and help me…"

**Thank you for reading! Review please****!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 5. Surprises for Mystogan

_A few hours later_

It was two hours before nightfall but it was as dark as midnight. There was a storm over Magnolia. Heavy clouds were overhanging the entire city. It was pouring with rain.

A lonely human figure was walking on the streets. It was definitely a male figure. The rain lashed against him but he was lost in his thoughts and didn't pay attention to it.

Approaching his goal – the Fairy Tail guild – the man slowed down his pace.

A blinding lightning cut through the sky above him. The man stopped and reached his hand above his head. If someone had looked at him at that moment, he would have seen how the lightning bolt directed towards him as if it was attracted by his gesture... and he swallowed it. Luckily, there was no one to see.

Laxus – because it was him – started walking again.

He knew that his appearance had been changed beyond recognition. Now he looked exactly like Bixlow but nonetheless he was nervous.

_Flash-back_

_When Porlyusica pulled herself together after the first shock, she looked angrily at Laxus._

"_Believe me, going to Fairy Tail is the worst you can do at the moment. The last thing that Makarov needs now is seeing you. He considers you to be dead, do you understand? Your __unexpected __appearance now may shock him to the point of insanity! And not only him but also the other guild members!" said __Porlyusica__._

"_I know this. Besides, I have been expelled for all I have done and I can't just return there… But I really must go there! I must see the old man and the others! That is why I'm here_. _Is there same way for me go to the guild without anyone see me?" asked the golden-haired mage._

_Silence ensued. The old woman looked him up and down. It seemed that she hesitated how to answer._

"_Can you help me?" added Laxus persistently. _

"_Well, I will try to help you for the sake of Makarov. Because I know how much he loves you, although you have shortened his life with ten years."_

_The man bit his lips but didn't answer. He knew that he deserved her reproach._

"_Now listen, I will tell you the easiest way for you to go there," continued Porlyusica. "You must be disguised as someone of the guild members. I will take care to do an illusion strong enough to prevent you from being recognized _(1). _When you are there, you will wait a few days until Makarov's nerves calm down and then you will reveal the truth to him but very cautiously…Remember that he shouldn't excite!"_

"_It is just perfect!" the lightning mage said._

"_But remember one__ more thing. This magic will be created for the sake of Makarov, so he will be able to ruin it. His hand's touch will destroy the illusion. You should be extremely careful to not come in contact with him until he is ready to stand the truth, boy. And more importantly, if you do care about him, don't trouble him and be patient. So, can you think of a Fairy Tail member whose appearance will be a perfect disguise for you? Someone who is well-known to you…"_

_Laxus pondered over that. He recalled Lyon's words: "No one knows where Bixlow is."_

"_Yes, I think I know a perfect guy for that purpose," he answered._

_End of flash-back_

Laxus stopped in front of the door. Natsu's voice reached his ears. The voice was definitely angry… Obviously the Fire Dragon Slayer was arguing with Erza and Gray.

The lightning mage tried to calm his breathing and to collect his thoughts. His heart was beating faster than usual. Many different memories were crossing his mind. There were mixed feelings within him. He was forbidden to return at the guild… and yet he should do it. But he has never thought that he would come back pretending to be Bixlow.

"I hope that the illusion is really strong enough to mislead all guild members… or else… Well, I will understand soon."

Laxus made an effort to hide his emotions. He shouldn't look nervous… A calm expression appeared on Bixlow's face. He took a deep breathe and entered the guild hall.

All mages who were there raised their heads to see who was coming. Natsu, Gray and Erza stopped their quarrel.

He stopped for a second on a doorstep, waiting to see their reaction. Was the illusion indeed able to mislead all of them? It seemed so. No one gave a sign of recognition.

Luckily, nobody noticed that the supposed Bixlow had something strange about him, namely, there was no trace of his five dolls.

The thunder mage had already been warned that the situation was not good but what he saw was beyond all his expectations. He remembered Lyon's words: "You can't imagine what is in the Fairy Tail guild now… You have to see it to understand what I mean!"

Yes, those words had been the truth itself. Laxus couldn't recognize the joyful and bright guild members. It was obviously that they were crushed with grief. The atmosphere was extremely tense.

"Is it possible…? Is my supposed death really the reason? Am I actually so loved?" was the thought that crossed his mind.

His eyes fixed at Fried Justine. The captain of Raijinshuu was sitting in the corner, stone-still and silent. He resembled a sculpture leaned against the wall.

Next to Fried was sitting the guild master. Laxus stared at his grandfather… and the sight made his heart bleeding. Makarov seemed so broken… as if the last three days had aged him with many years. There was no trace of his vitality. But what really frightened Laxus were his lifeless eyes.

Before Laxus could overcome his emotions, a strange expression appeared on Bixlow's face. It was such luck that his face was half-hidden… The thunder mage clenched his teeth and averted his eyes. It was unbearable for him to see Makarov's desperation. He felt an overmastering desire to throw off his mask and reveal the truth immediately. It took a supreme effort to him to suppress that impulse.

"Patience… I must be patient," he reminded to himself.

He looked round the hall. There was no trace of Evergreen. Where could she be?

Gray's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You have returned, Bixlow!" said the ice mage.

"Welcome back! I'm glad that you are here," Mirajane said and gave Laxus a hand to bid him welcome. And then something unexpected happened. When he touched her fingers, she jerked her hand back instantly. It seemed to her that electricity ran through her arm because of his touch.

"What was that? Was it just my imagination?" she thought. "That's right, I must have imagined it!"

"What is wrong?" Laxus asked.

"It's nothing!" The girl answered quickly. "I see that you are soaking wet. You have to dry your clothes," she added in an attempt to get out of the point.

"Please tell me first, how is our master?" the thunder mage asked quietly.

Mirajane sighed and cast a glance at Makarov.

"He says that he is better now but I'm afraid he is still not well…"

"And where is Evergreen?"

"She is…" Mirajane couldn't finish her words because she felt a weakness in her feet and she was overcome with sleep. And she was not the only one; all mages who were in the guild hall fell asleep one by one.

It could mean only one thing and Laxus knew it very well.

"Oh, why do you always appear at the worst possible moment, Mystogan? Is this a special skill of yours?" thought the lightning mage.

At the same moment Mystogan entered the hall and directed his steps towards the request board. He walked calmly between the sleeping guild members. And he suddenly stopped short. His eyes widened in shock.

Impossible…

There was a man who was awake.

"It can't be! It just can't be! Why doesn't my spell affect him?" Mystogan thought. He didn't believe his eyes. How came that Bixlow was able to resist his sleeping magic? What an incredible power was necessary for this? It was impossible for anyone except for Makarov… well, and except for his grandson too…

"I didn't expect to see you, Mystogan," said Laxus.

The masked S-class mage didn't know how to answer. He couldn't see Laxus's eyes but nevertheless he had the terrible feeling that those eyes could see _through_ his mask. But why? "Bixlow's magic allows him to see human's soul… that must be the reason," thought Mystogan.

He decided that it would be the best to avoid the conversation. Without saying a single word, he turned his steps to the request board but at the next moment he stopped short again. Another surprise expected him there. Mystogan couldn't believe what he saw… The guild master had fallen asleep.

"Impossible… What had happened with him? It seems that his magical power's level is so decreased at the moment that he couldn't resist my sleeping magic!" thought the masked man. But he had no time to wonder; he should go immediately.

Mystogan chose a job and turned his steps towards the door. If he had turned to look back, he would have seen how Laxus sank his head on his hands pretending to be asleep.

But Mystogan didn't turn back. He left the guild hall and the sleeping spell disappeared. All guild members woke up one by one.

Laxus raised his head slowly.

"What happened? Was it Mystogan?" he asked and yawned as if he had just woken up.

"Of course it was him! Who else can be?" answered Gray. "As usual, he doesn't want us to see him."

"As I said, where is Evergreen?" The lightning mage repeated his question. "She will probably want to see me."

"She is in her room," explained Mirajane and sighed. "When I saw her an hour ago, she had been asleep. Maybe it will be better if you don't wake her up now. You will see her tomorrow. She really needs some sleep. Alas, she is not well. I'm so convinced about her… Now sit down, I will give you something to eat."

-ooo-

(1) I don't know if Porlyusica is able to do this but I decided that she is prefect for this role.

**What do you think about this chapter****? Please let me know your opinion!**

**There will be more drama in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the review!**

Chapter 6. Things are getting worse

_A few hours later_

It was getting on for midnight and nothing broke the silence in the guild. Almost everyone was fallen asleep.

Laxus left his room noiselessly. He had some work to do… more preciously, he wanted to see Evergreen. He had to see with his own eyes what was going on with her. Lyon's words echoed in his mind: "She is about to lose her magic ability forever due to her non-stop crying. No one can comfort her."

There was her room. The lightning mage opened the door without a sound and entered inside. As he had expected, Evergreen was lying on the bed. She had fallen asleep, just as Mirajane had said. Her sleep wasn't peaceful; it was obviously that a nightmare tormented her. She whispered something… and it seemed to him that it was his name.

The thunder mage remained stone-still for a minute. It pained him to see her in such state. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Then he came close to the sleeping girl and sat down next to her. Looking at her from a short distance, Laxus noticed that her face was very pale. Her expression was extremely tortured. Even in her dream there were tears in her eyes.

He didn't want to wake her up so he took her shoulders extremely carefully, as if he was touching a little child. Slowly, he pulled her close to himself. And strange thing, when he hugged her, she calmed down immediately. The painful expression disappeared and her face brightened up. A trace of smile formed on her lips… as if Evergreen was able to feel in her subconscious that she was in the arms of the man who she was grieving for.

How much time did he hold her in his embrace – a minute, an hour? Laxus didn't know. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the weak sound of approaching steps.

-ooo-

Fried was the one whose steps Laxus didn't hear. He was coming to see how Evergreen was, as he had done the past two nights.

Approaching her room, he noticed that the door was half open. That was strange… It should be closed. Trying to walk as noiselessly as he could, he came close to the door and cast a glance within the room.

Evergreen should be alone at that time but she wasn't. Besides her, there was someone else in the room. Fried saw him as a dark silhouette; it was a male figure, there was no doubt about it. The darkness didn't allow him to recognize Bixlow. The green-haired mage felt that he was flying into a rage. Whoever that man was, he shouldn't be there! It seemed to Fried that the unknown guy had an intention to harm Evergreen. But he couldn't let this happen!

The captain of Raijinshuu clenched his teeth and caught his sword. All negative emotions that had accumulated within him in the past three days – the helpless rage against the Magic Council, the tearless grief, the desperation – released themselves at once. And all these feelings were now focused in his fury. He lost his self-control and his ability to think logically. His only wish was to protect Evergreen and to tear that man to pieces.

Fried took a step forward and raised his sword.

-ooo-

Not knowing that he was watched, Laxus ran his fingers through Evergreen's hair. Then suddenly a fierce shout "Don't touch her!" pierced the silence. The yell shook the guild to its foundations. Laxus distinguished Fried's voice but he had no time to react, he couldn't even turn to look back; at the same moment he felt a sharp pain in his right arm and shoulder. Fried had stabbed him from behind. Laxus's face was screwed up with pain. A spasm ran through his entire body. His breathe stopped and he dropped Evergreen from his arms. The girl slid down on the bed; the thunder mage fell over the floor. For a part of the second he saw Fried's face. His expression was really insane; obviously he was out of control. His eyes were wide open and empty; there was only darkness within them. At that moment he really deserved his alias – Fried the Dark.

Almost lost consciousness, Laxus couldn't summon a lightning bolt to paralyze him temporarily. Without losing any time, the green-haired mage raised his sword to deal a death-blow at the last moment he recognized the man in front of him. The light of sense filled his eyes. It took a supreme effort to him to stop his attack. His body started trembling under the stress of his feelings when he realized what he had done… And worse, what he would have done if he hadn't stopped in time.

"Bixlow!" he thought. "It's Bixlow! What is going on with me? What am I doing? I attacked my own team mate!"

"Fried! Don't! Don't hurt him!" Mirajane's yell echoed. She ran into the room followed by the other guild members. Everyone was terrified by the sight. Levy shrieked and buried her face in her hands.

For two or three seconds there was dead silence.

"What on earth…" Natsu's words stuck in her throat. He didn't believe his eyes. It was unusual for the Fire Dragon Slayer to remain speechless but at that moment he really couldn't find words.

"What is going on here? As if all other things are not enough for us…" said master Makarov. "What have you done, Fried?"

There was no answer.

Erza grabbed Fried's shoulders and concussed him.

"For goodness' sake, speak! What have you done? Answer me!" ordered she.

"I… I found Bixlow here and I didn't recognize him at the first moment…" whispered the green-haired man as if he was speaking to himself. "It seemed to me that he had an intention to harm her…" He pointed at Evergreen. She had waked up and stared at Laxus. Her eyes were widened in horror.

"To harm her, you say? Do you realize what you are saying? Aren't you team mates?" wondered Erza.

"I don't believe that Bixlow could have had an intention to harm her! This is just not possible! Could you tell us what happened, Evergreen?" asked Gray.

"I really don't know. I was asleep," replied the terrified girl. "And to tell you the truth, it was my most sweet sleep since… since Laxus…" Her voice broke and tears rose in her eyes.

Meanwhile Mirajane kneeled next to Laxus who had lost consciousness. She looked at his wounds. Blood was dripping from them.

"He is seriously injured. We must take care of him! Natsu, Gray, carry him to his room!" she said. "Cana, Levy, please help me to dress his injuries!"

-ooo-

Laxus regained consciousness and felt an unbearable pain in his shoulder. At the first moment he couldn't locate himself. He was definitely lying on a bed… He tried to rise but he couldn't. It was impossible for him to move his right arm. Every breath hurt him.

"Don't move," whispered a female voice. "Let me dress your injuries."

The Lightning Dragon Slayer opened his eyes and saw Mirajane. She was bandaging his wounds. Levy, Cana and Fried were standing behind her and stared at him with anxiety.

And he remembered what had happened.

He closed his eyes again and let Mirajane finish her work. He was thinking about the absurdness of the situation. If someone had told him what was about to happen, he would have never believed it. And really, who could have thought that Laxus Dreyar would be almost killed by the hand of the mage who adored him, the captain of his team Raijinshuu?

"How do you feel, Bixlow?" asked Levy timidly.

"Please forgive me… You know, I'm just out of my senses since we received the Council's announcement…" Fried's voice broke. He remained silent for a second, and then continued: "I didn't recognize you… and I just wanted to protect Evergreen. Who knows why, it seemed to me that she is in danger… So please forgive me."

"It is okay," the thunder mage answered. In other situation he probably would be furious and would want to tear Fried to pieces but under the circumstances he didn't feel anger.

"Now you must try to get some sleep," said Mirajane.

Laxus was about to answer but at the same moment a piercing scream shook the guild. Cana and Levy jumped.

"Goodness! What was that? What is going on?" exclaimed Mirajane.

**Review please****, please, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Please enjoy**** yourself!**

Chapter 7. The unsuccessful magic

"Whose was that voice?" Fried asked. "I think it was coming from outside!"

"Let's go to see what is going on!" said Cana.

"I'm coming too!" Laxus was about to stand up but Mirajane stopped him.

"Don't even think to get out of the bed! You are seriously injured and need some rest, so you will stay here! Do you understand, Bixlow?" She covered him with a blanket.

The lightning mage nodded obediently and Mirajane looked at the others. "Let's go!"

When the door closed behind them, Laxus threw the blanket aside and got out of the bed. At the first moment he nearly fell to the ground but he overcame his daze and managed to stay on his feet. He couldn't just lie; he wanted to know what was going on.

-ooo-

Everyone ran outside. It had stopped raining but the soil was still wet. A male figure was lying in a puddle just in front of the doorway. He didn't move and was obviously unconscious. And there was something else… There were four shades in the air above him. They looked like they were made of the night darkness.

"It's Gajeel! And what are these dark things?" whispered Levy in horror.

"Ice make… Arrows!" Gray's voice sounded. At the same moment his ice arrows were directed to the ghosts, destroying them.

Levy rushed forward with an attention to help the Iron Dragon Slayer but she stopped short.

Suddenly a dark cloud appeared. Everyone felt its power, its magical energy. A few stones felt from the building. The shape of the cloud resembled a large leaves that embraced something, something evil. The leaves started to open and a figure of a man appeared between them. All Fairy Tail mages stared at him in horror. He was well-known to them. It was none other than Jose Porla, the one who almost destroy the guild.

"It's you?" exclaimed Makarov. "What are you doing here? What have you done to Gajeel?" (1)

A large smile formed on the newcomer's lips. "Well, well, is this a way to bid your old friend welcome? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked in a mocking tone. "I heard the news about your grandson's death and I came here to present my condolences to you! I know what a grievous loss is this for you!"

Makarov made no answer but Erza gnashed her teeth. Her eyes sparkled with anger. Even Natsu took a step back when he saw her fierce expression.

"How could you say this…? How dare you mock at our master's grief!" said the red-haired S-class mage through clenched teeth. Her magical seal appeared above her and she summoned her Black Wind armour. She directed her sword toward Jose.

"There are also some others who want to express their condolences to you!" Jose continued without even look at Erza. "Go forth, my shades!"

The visual effect of his command was terrifying. It looked like the night darkness thickened to form a black wall. Hundreds of shades surrounded the guild building.

"They are too many…" whispered Happy.

"Give them to me! Give them to me! I'm all fired up!" Natsu cried out as loud as he could. He didn't look worried; on the contrary, his enthusiasm was greater than ever. His fire aura enveloped his body.

"Happy, go and bring Lucy here! Hurry up!" ordered Erza. "We will need her help!"

The little cat nodded and flew away.

"Everyone, prepare for battle!" said Erza but the guild master gave her a sign to step back.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time we met, Jose?" asked Makarov. "I'm going to defeat you by the same magic!"

He concentrated and a golden light appeared between his hands and around him. It continued a few seconds… and then something went wrong. Instead of increasing, the light decreased its intensity and slowly disappeared. Everyone turned to see what was going on.

Jose burst into laughter. "What is wrong, my old friend? It seems that you are not able to use this magic at the moment? Am I right?" he asked sarcastically. "Your ultimate spell won't help you this time!"

"What is wrong, master?" asked Erza anxiously.

"It seems that… my heart is too overloaded with grief to cast Fairy Law! (2)" explained Makarov. His expression was terrified, and his voice was trembling.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Levy asked. The blue-haired girl was trembling like an aspen leaf.

"How is this possible?" exclaimed Natsu. But at the next moment his fire nature took an upper hand. "With or without Fairy Law, we will win! I'm going to defeat each and every one of these shades!"

His Fire Dragon's Roar destroyed the nearest dark creatures and that was the beginning of the battle. Erza started attacking with her sword, Gray's ice arrows flew. All guild members were fighting with the shades. Of course, Salamander's enthusiasm was extremely big. He was even ready to attack Jose. But his speed was incredible. No one of the Fairy Tail mages was able to touch him. Frightening light enveloped Jose's body; dark long hands appeared from his cloud and tried to reach some of the mages.

-ooo-

Laxus went down the stairs; entering the guild hall, he saw what was happening outside. His first thought was to go outside and join the other guild members but it came into his mind that his magic would give him away.

"What should I do?" he wondered.

He got hold of the banisters in order to stay on his feet. His wounds were reopened and were bleeding again. He took a deep breath and bit his lips. Yes, Mirajane had been right. The injuries were serious indeed.

It was then he saw the appearance of the golden light. He knew very well what its origin was. Then the shine darkened and disappeared without any trace.

The thunder mage didn't believe his eyes.

"It can't be… What is going on? Does it mean that the old man is not able to cast Fairy Law at the moment? If so, then… Then I'm the only one who can do it!"

-ooo-

(1) Gajeel had been attacked while he was turning back to the Fairy Tail guild. (See the end of the chapter 3).

(2) For the goal of the story, I decided that Makarov's power level must be temporarily decreased due to his grief. Besides, Fairy Law works through the caster's heart (the master's heart is filled with sorrow and he can't use this magic at the moment).

**I will be very grateful if you send me a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the review!**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 8. The successful magic

Laxus closed his eyes and forced himself to concentrate. He tried to pay no attention to the sharp pain in his shoulder. There was no time to lose. He had to cast Fairy Law immediately or his grandfather and all guild members… No, he shouldn't think about that. He had to bend his mind to the magic!

The lightning mage knew that the enemy was once one of the great Ten Wizard Saints. It wouldn't be easy to defeat him. His Fairy Law should be extremely powerful. A huge quantity of magical power would be necessary.

A golden light appeared between his hands and enveloped his body with its shine. The magic was almost ready. Just a minute more… A cold sweat was streaming down his face.

An unusual thought crossed Laxus's mind. "You refused to harm the Fairy Tail members before, my heart… Now give me strength to protect them."

At the next moment he astonished at himself. "What are these weird thoughts of mine now? I must think only about the magic!" he said in his mind and unleashed the enchantment.

The bright light enveloped the entire guild and everyone who were there, friends and foes. But Laxus knew that Fairy Tail members had no reason to fear it. They should remain unharmed. Unlike them, all foes should be destroyed.

The shine darkened. That was the end of the magic. Laxus remained in the same position for a few seconds, stone-still like a sculpture. He felt himself totally exhausted and wasn't able even to take his breath. He opened his eyes with an effort and tried to take a step forward but he couldn't. His body refused to obey his will any longer. Losing consciousness, the lightning mage collapsed on the floor.

-ooo-

In the meantime the battle outside was continuing. Everything seemed chaotic. Long dark pieces (resembling snakes) tried to catch Fairy Tail members. Happy had returned together with Lucy but even Loke's help was not enough. It was just a matter of time for the Fairy Tail mages to be overpowered because more and more shades surrounded them.

"The situation isn't good!" thought Erza. "At this rate, we are going to lose! What should we do? The only way to destroy the shades is to defeat Jose! But how can we do it?"

The red-haired mage continued attacking Jose but without success. Hers and Natsu's combined attacks couldn't even scratch him.

It was then when a golden magical seal appeared above the guild. Everyone turned their eyes to look at it… and then a bright radiance erupted and turned the night to a day for a few seconds. Everyone covered their eyes with their hands.

"Impossible! But who…? How come…?" thought Jose. Before his very eyes his shades disappeared one by one. The dazzling light attacked him and interrupted his thought.

After that the magical seal disappeared and the shine darkened. All Fairy Tail members were unharmed. There was no trace of the shades; the golden light had absorbed them. Only Jose was lying on the ground.

Everyone was stunned. They didn't understand what was going on.

"What was that?" whispered Lucy.

"I think… Wasn't that…" Cana didn't finish her words.

Erza nodded. "Yes. It was Fairy Law; there is no doubt about it. None other magic has such power."

Everyone looked at each other, and remained silent.

"But if it was Fairy Law, then… then who cast it?" Levy asked finally.

"It was definitely not me," answered Makarov. He was not less amazed than the other guild members. He also couldn't understand what had happened.

"Anyway, we should call the army of the Magic Council to come here for him," Erza pointed at Jose.

"But who could have enough magical power to cast Fairy Law?" wondered Natsu. "I want to know it!"

Meanwhile Levy had kneeled next to Gajeel. The rain water trickled down his long hair. He was still lying motionless. She and Elfman raised Gajeel up from the ground.

"We should carry him to his room. He needs some rest," said Mirajane. "What a night! First Fried nearly killed the poor Bixlow, and now this… I wonder what else can happen," she added and sighed.

"Don't worry. Nothing more is going to happen. That was more than enough for tonight," answered Erza in a tired tone.

As if in refutation to her words a piercing shriek sounded (for a third time that night) and made everyone creep. It was coming from the guild hall. It was definitely Evergreen's voice this time.

"Bixlow!" she screamed.

"Goodness! What is it now?" asked Gray.

Everybody rushed toward the guild hall and saw Evergreen kneeled next to the apparently unconscious Laxus. His bandages were soaked in blood. It was obviously that his face was white as ashes.

Everyone surrounded him.

"What is with him? Wasn't he supposed to rest in his room? I left him there and ordered him to stay in bed! Oh, I should make a sleeping magic at him! Why is he here?" asked Mirajane.

"I don't know! I found him here!" replied Evergreen.

Gray took Laxus's hands but at the next moment he dropped them.

"What is it?" asked Natsu.

"His hands are ice-cold… much colder than mine!" answered Gray. "How very strange! What can be the reason? Is it a secondary effect of his injuries?"

"He doesn't look well… It isn't just a consequence of the loss of blood. It looks like he had lost a huge quantity of magical power," noticed Erza. "But how is this possible? He didn't participate in the battle…"

"Anyway, we should take care of him," said Mirajane. She looked at her brother and Levy. "Carry Gajeel to his room. I'm coming in a few minutes. First I must take care of Bixlow."

Elfman and Levy nodded and left the guild hall.

Mirajane started undressing Laxus's wounds with an intention to replace the bandages with fresh ones.

Makarov took his grandson's hand.

"Let me see…" the old man started but he couldn't finish his words. When he touched Laxus, a bright red radiance erupted and enveloped the unconscious man. Startled by that unexpected light, Mirajane jerked her hands back. Makarov drew himself aside. Everyone closed their eyes… and looking again, all of them yelled with amazement and took a step back. Evergreen shrieked; Fried remained frozen in shock.

"It can't be!" Natsu exclaimed.

What he saw was far too much for Makarov. He had expected everything but that.

"Something must be wrong with my eyes!" the master thought. "Or maybe I'm dreaming?"

The man lying in front of him wasn't Bixlow. No, it was none other than his own grandson… his grandson who was _dead_…

Speechless, the guild master stared at the lightning mage for a second. As Porlyusica had predicted, his nerves couldn't stand that shock. It was more than he could bear. He fell over Laxus's body.

**Review please, please, please****!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the review!**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 9. Tears of happiness

"Do you… see what I see?" asked Happy. "Or it is just my imagination?"

No one answered him. Everybody was lost in astonishment. They were unable to move and talk. That was beyond their imagination… Makarov's touch turned Bixlow to Laxus? What kind of magic was that? How was that possible?

Evergreen was first who managed to speak.

"Laxus!" she screamed and threw herself upon the lightning mage. She hugged him as if she was afraid that he might disappear… Yes, it was actually him and none other. He was real. Her tears flushed out again but that were tears of happiness. In fact, Evergreen didn't understand what was going on but she didn't care. Laxus was there; he was not dead. That was enough for her. Nothing else mattered.

"So it was him who cast Fairy Law!" said Erza suddenly.

Everyone looked at her. She was right, of course.

"Now I understand… that is why he has lost a huge quantity of magical power!" added the red-haired mage.

Fried watched, unable to believe his own eyes. He felt an indescribable mixture of emotions – happiness and horror. The captain of Raijinshuu was a man that didn't lose his self-control so easily but at that moment his emotions overcame him. The thought that he had wounded Bixlow was bad enough but the same thought referred to Laxus…

Fried's body started trembling and he fell to his knees. He hadn't shed a single tear while he was thinking that Laxus was dead but now his tears streamed down his cheeks.

"What have I done? I have wounded him! If I hadn't stopped my attack in time, now we would have lamented his death for real!" whispered he. "Oh, he is going to kill me!" Fried grabbed his luxurious green locks and strained them ruthlessly.

Mirajane took his hands in hers.

"Don't harm yourself, Fried! Please calm down! You know that Laxus is not angry with you," said she in an attempt to console him.

Fried averted his eyes and bit his lips to suppress the moans that welled up from his throat.

"But I don't understand… We received an official announcement about his death! How come that he is alive and is here with us?" wondered Lucy.

"We will find out later. When he is able to speak he will explain us," said Erza with her usual common sense. "Happy fly as fast as you can and bring Porlyusica-san here! Tell her what happened! Hurry up!"

"I-I dare not to go there alone. I'm afraid of her. Who knows what she can do if she gets angry," whispered Happy timidly.

"She hates _humans_, not _cats_!" Gray reminded him.

"And yet I fear her," answered Happy.

"Well, I'm coming with you. Let's go!" said Lucy and they left the hall together.

"And our poor master… Oh, all events in the last three days were enough to kill him more than once!" added Mirajane.

At the same moment Makarov opened his eyes. He cast a glance at his grandson and broke out into tears. His heart was ready to burst under the stress of his feelings.

"Don't make me suffer your death again, Laxus!" Makarov whispered. "I have endured it once… but I can't endure it for a second time!" He put his hands to his head.

"No, no! Don't cry, master! Laxus is exhausted but he is alive! He just needs some rest! Besides, Lucy and Happy will bring Porlyusica-san here to see him! He isn't going to die!" Mirajane hurried up to reassure him. "I hope…" the girl added in her mind.

-ooo-

"I'm afraid that we must wake Porlyusica-san up, Lucy," said Happy.

"We have no other choice," answered Lucy and knocked on the door.

At the next moment a sharp yell broke the silence. The old woman looked through the window. Her eyes sparkled with anger. Happy hurried up to hide behind Lucy.

"You confounded people! What do you want now? Won't you leave me alone at least during the night? Whoever you are, get out of here!"

"Porlyusica-san, I'm so sorry for troubling you! Please forgive me!" said the blonde girl. "We really need your help immediately! Many things happened… You see, Laxus…"

"Laxus!" Porlyusica cut Lucy's words off. Her expression was even angrier now. "Why am I not surprised? What did this foolish boy do? Oh, I knew that something would go wrong!"

"You knew?" repeated Lucy. Her eyes widened in surprise. She and Happy looked at each other. They didn't understand what Porlyusica was talking about.

"What do you mean? Did you know that he is alive?" asked the little cat.

"Let's go!" the old woman said ignoring their questions.

-ooo-

Gajeel regained consciousness and the first thing he felt was that somebody was wiping his wet hair with a cloth. He reached out and grabbed a little hand.

"Thank goodness, he woke up!" whispered someone. Gajeel distinguished Levy's voice. It was pleasant to him to hear the sound of her voice. But suddenly he remembered what he had to explain to Makarov.

He took a deep breath and stared at her.

But when he began speaking, his words weren't what she had expected.

"Master Makarov! Where is he? I must talk with him! And immediately!" he said all in a breath. His eyes were wide open.

"Please calm down! He is here. But whatever it is, it can wait until morning. You need some rest…" said the blue-haired girl but he interrupted her words.

"It can't wait! You don't understand…" Gajeel rose up sharply. Levy and Elfman held him to prevent him from falling on the floor.

-ooo-

Meanwhile the Lightning Dragon Slayer had been placed on a bed. Mirajane (assisted by Evergreen and Cana) dressed his injuries again. She wetted her hand and gently passed it across his face, washing the cold sweat and dust that covered it. It seemed that the water helped him to regain his consciousness for a second. Laxus opened his eyes a little but immediately after that the weariness overcame him and he fell into a heavy sleep.

Natsu took Laxus's hands and tried to warm them up.

"I'm so happy that I will have another chance to defeat him in a fair fight!" the pink-haired mage said but stopped talking under Mirajane's threatening glance.

"Now it isn't the right time to speak about fights, Natsu!" she said. "Or the fight tonight wasn't enough for you?"

Makarov couldn't take his eyes off his grandson.

"How couldn't I recognize him immediately? How could I have been so blind?" he whispered.

"I'm asking myself the same question," added Fried. His tears were still streaming down his face.

"It seems that his true appearance was disguised by a very powerful illusion," continued the guild master. "So the announcement about his death that I received was a fake one… I will find out which one of the Council members is responsible for this situation!" he vowed.

"Don't blame the Council. I know who has sent the fake announcement," said a male voice behind them. Gajeel (supported by Levy and Elfman) has just entered the room. He had heard Makarov's words. "I have to talk with you in private, master."

After Gajeel's explanation Makarov took a deep breath and sat down. So all he had endured during the last three days was Ivan's fault…

"So this son of mine has sent me the fake announcement?" the master asked. He still couldn't believe it.

"That's right," confirmed the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Makarov remained silent for a minute.

"He is my son; yea, and therein my shame, (1)" he said. "Alas, he is the exact opposite of the name that I gave him. Ivan isn't a gift but a punishment for me… (2) And yet…" Makarov cast a glance at his grandson. "And yet he is Laxus's father…"

-ooo-

(1) Shakespeare, "Richard III", Act 2, Scene 2. (I decided to place this citation here because I couldn't think of a more suitable phrase!)

(2) The name "Ivan" means "God's gracious gift". Makarov wants to say that Ivan's personality is the opposite of his name's meaning.

**As you see, this is the most emotional part of the story. There will be more emotions in the next chapter (when Laxus will wake up).**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the review!**

**Please enjoy**** yourself!**

Chapter 10. Mixed feelings

Laxus woke up from his heavy sleep and found that he was lying on a bed. Pleasant warmth enveloped his body. The bright sunbeams pierced through his eyelids. It was definitely a day. How long had he slept? He tried to remember what had happened but everything was so nebulous…

The pain in his right arm and shoulder made him moan out.

A hand fondled his hair and lifted his head up gently. "Drink this," a calm voice whispered and he felt a cold glass pressed against his lips. Laxus wasn't able to put up any resistance and for that reason he drank the liquid. The hand that supported his head sank it down on the pillow again.

Energetic steps directed toward him. "Is he awake?" an angry female voice asked and at the next moment someone slapped fiercely Laxus in the face.

"You fool of a boy!" the voice yelled. "Didn't I tell you to be careful? Did you forget my words only a few hours later? How came to your mind the idea to waste so much magical power when you are injured? Maybe you wanted to die indeed? Tell me, was this your wish?"

The lightning mage opened his eyes. His vision cleared up bit by bit and he saw Porlyusica; it was obviously that she was furious.

Besides her, there were many people in the room. Laxus realized that the bed he was lying on was surrounded by all Fairy Tail mages.

That sight was enough for him to remember all events.

"And what should I…" he started but the old woman interrupted his words and continued her tirade: "I told you to not trouble Makarov! I told you that he shouldn't excite! It is a wonder that he is still on his right mind! If you didn't feel sorry for yourself, you should have mercy on him!"

The enraged Porlyusica was about to slap him again but Mirajane and Evergreen stopped her.

"Don't hurt him! Please don't!" Evergreen screamed. Her tears streamed down her face. She had forgotten her usual fear of Porlyusica. "It was his magic that saved us, after all!"

The old woman turned to face her.

"I told you to cry no more, girl, or your magic ability will never recover," she said. "Laxus is alive, what do you want more? So stop crying!"

Her words made Laxus creep.

"How did you call me?" asked the thunder mage.

"Does it mean that the illusion has been ruined?" thought he. There was a mirror in the opposite wall. He threw the blanket aside and tried to stand up in order to look at himself in the mirror but Mirajane stopped him.

"Relax; we already know the entire story. Porlyusica-san has told us. You need some more rest," said the girl in a calm tone.

Laxus's feelings were mixed. On the one hand, he didn't used to be seen in such a helpless state and some kind of shame tortured him. He didn't want anyone to look at him at the moment. But on the other hand, he felt himself so well there, surrounded by all guild members… The atmosphere was so amiable and warm… Besides, he was still dazed and out of energy. After a few seconds hesitation he decided that it would be better to listen to Mirajane. He fell back on the bed and she covered him with the blanket.

"Try to get some more sleep and don't worry about anything," added Mirajane.

"That's right! You must recover as soon as possible! I can't wait to defeat you in a fair fight!" Natsu exclaimed enthusiastically.

A smile formed on Laxus's lips against his will. These words didn't surprise him.

"The same old Natsu," he thought and turned his head to the other side. Fried Justine stood there and stared at him. Obviously he was extremely worried.

"Laxus…" he started but the lightning mage gave him a sign to shut up. Fried obeyed him by the force of the habit.

At the same moment Makarov entered the room. Noticing that Laxus was awake, he gave a faint smile, came close to him and took his hand. Their eyes met.

Silence ensued. The words weren't necessary for their communication.

Feeling that he couldn't stand Makarov's glance, Laxus buried his face in the pillow.

"Hi, old man," the lightning mage said under his breath finally. "I… I'm sorry things have turned out the way they have…" added he after a few seconds hesitation.

"It's a bit late to speak so, don't you think?" Porlyusica asked sarcastically and curled up her lips.

"Can you… forgive me for giving you trouble, old man?" The question escaped Laxus's lips.

The guild master sighed.

"I wonder what I can't forgive you, Laxus… As long as you are alive, I can forgive you everything," Makarov thought but the only thing he said was: "Sleep now." He fondled gently his grandson's hair, just once.

Laxus was too exhausted to rebel against his words. An irresistible wish to sleep, much stronger than Mystogan's magic, overcame him.

**I will be very grateful if you send me a review!**** Please…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here is the final of the story.**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 11. Laxus leaves

In the middle of the night Laxus woke up. He raised his head with an effort and looked round the room. Evergreen was sitting on a chair next to him. She had fallen asleep.

He was parched with thirst so he grabbed a glass placed on a table next to him and drained it all in a breath.

The thunder mage sighed, closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair. For a second he fell back on the bed again. His only wish was to stay where he was but he knew that it was impossible. He had been expelled and shouldn't be at the guild.

"I have to get out of here right now," he thought. "If I don't leave now, leaving later will be a torture for me and for the others…"

He cast a glance at Evergreen. She didn't move.

Luckily, his clothes were placed next to him. Laxus got out of the bed soundlessly and hurried up to dress himself. He was still dazed and felt a sharp pain in his arm and shoulder due to his wounds but there was no time to lose.

Dressed and ready to go, the lightning mage turned to look the girl one more time. He knew that there was no way to say good-bye to her, to his grandfather or to anyone else. He didn't dare even to hug her because he was afraid that she might wake up. Laxus gently fondled her hair and turned his steps to the door. Then he suddenly stopped. An unexpected thought crossed his mind.

"What if she wakes up and sees that I'm not here?" he wondered. At the next moment he smiled. "I know. A thought projection will be enough to mislead her in the darkness… But do I have enough magical power to create a thought projection?"

He concentrated and managed to create a mental copy of himself but it was nearly transparent. That was the best he could do at the moment.

He left the room and closed the door noiselessly… and then a female voice whispered behind him: "Where are you going, Laxus?"

The man turned and saw Mirajane. She stared at him and he could see the shine in her eyes. Who knows why, he thought that she looked like a shadow in the darkness.

"Where are you going?" the girl repeated and took a step forward, blocking his way.

"I shouldn't be here and you know it," he answered. "So don't try to stop me."

"You need some more rest. So please, go back to the bed. It's for your own good," Mirajane said in a soft voice. "I will give you something to eat. You must be hungry…"

"I think I have already told you. Didn't you hear me? I'm leaving right now," Laxus declared decisively.

Mirajane looked him up and down. She understood that it was impossible to talk him out. And she knew why he wanted to get out of the guild in the middle of the night. But on the other hand, he was still not well… It would be the best for him to stay there until he recovered his health.

What should she do? Maybe she should prevent him by leaving? That wouldn't be difficult. She had only to call and it would be enough to wake the guild members up. They could detain Laxus by force and bind him fast to the bed if necessary… But no, it would be a mistake to detain him against his will and she knew it. The girl sighed and got out of his way.

"Do as you will," she said. "If you are resolved to go right now, I won't stop you. But please, for our master's sake, take care of yourself."

He walked past her without saying a word more.

A minute later Mirajane was standing next to the window. Put her hands against the glass, she was watching Laxus who was receding further and further from the guild. Finally he disappeared as if he had fused with the darkness of the night. When the girl lost sight of him, she sighed.

"Alas, poor Evergreen… And Fried… What a disappointment will be for them when they find that Laxus is not here… But maybe it is preferable in comparison with a subsequent parting," she thought and returned to her room.

-ooo-

It was nearly morning. The sun was about to rise every moment when Evergreen woke up. She had dreamed that Laxus was disappeared. The dream seemed so real that she immediately cast a glance at the thunder mage to make sure that he was there. Yes, he was lying on the bed.

The girl gave a sigh of relief. "It was just a nightmare! He is here!"

Evergreen smiled unconsciously and reached out a hand to him… but what was her surprise when she touched only air. Before her very eyes the thought projection disappeared.

Her eyes widened in shock. She stared at her hand, then at the empty bed for a few seconds and her smile faded. Realizing that the lightning mage wasn't there, she jumped.

"Laxus!" she screamed. "Where are you?"

There was no answer but her yell woke the entire guild up. Everyone ran to see what was happening. On the door they came into collusion with Evergreen. Fried held her because she couldn't stand firm on her feet.

"What is wrong?" Erza asked.

"Laxus is disappeared! There is no trace of him! Oh, this is what I feared of! My nightmare came true!" Evergreen said all in a breath. Her tears streamed down her cheeks.

Mirajane bit her lips. She had expected that. In fact, she was the only person who wasn't surprised but she knew that she shouldn't say it.

"What? Laxus is disappeared, you say? But how is this possible?" asked Cana. "Weren't you with him all the night?"

"I was… By heaven, he was in the room! I don't understand how…"

"Why had he leaved without a single word?" whispered Fried under his breath.

"Well, maybe that is his wish," the master said resignedly. "Maybe it will be better for him if he isn't here…"

"But, master…" Evergreen started but Makarov interrupted her words.

"Doesn't it enough for you to know that he is alive?"

To tell the truth, the answer was "no" but Evergreen didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Knowing that he is alive, I can bear even the thought that he is at the other end of the earth," Makarov thought.

"Calm down, Evergreen," Mirajane interfered. "I'm sure that Laxus will be okay. Now you need a cup of coffee."

-ooo-

Twenty minutes later, while everyone was drinking the morning coffee, Bixlow entered the guild hall. Everyone stared at him. Was it really him or it was some kind of deception again?

"Bixlow! Is this you?" asked Evergreen. "I mean, is this _really_ you?"

"What is this strange question of yours?" he wondered. "Of course it's me!"

"Me, me!" repeated his dolls.

"Who else can be?" Bixlow continued.

"Oh, you don't know what happened… You won't believe it!" said Fried.

The end

**Thank you for reading!**

**What do you think about this story? ****Review please!**


End file.
